hetaliafandomcom-20200213-history
Ai Orikasa
Ai Orikasa (折笠 愛, Orikasa Ai, born Kikue Orikasa (折笠 きく江,Orikasa Kikue)) is a seiyū affiliated with Production Baobab. She voices Sealand in the anime and drama CD's of Hetalia: Axis Powers / Hetalia: World Series. Tony is also voiced by her in the anime adaption of Hetalia: Axis Powers / Hetalia: World Series '''and in '''Hetalia: Axis Powers - The Movie: Paint it, White. Other Roles *3x3 Eyes (Ling-ling Li) *801 T.T.S. Airbats (Arisa Mitaka) *Ah—Harima-nada (Akiko Maeda/Jiro) *Angel Blade (Maina) *Angel Sanctuary (Alexiel) *Angelique: Seichi Yori Ai o Komete (Sara) *Aoi Blink (Julie) *ASaTTe DaNCE (Aya Hibino) *Ashita he Free Kick (Morita Mirei) *B'tX (Miisha) *Bakusou Kyoudai Let's & Go (Hayato Nanjyo) *Beyblade (Max Mizuhara) *Battle Athletes Victory (Yumiko Karashima) *Battle Skipper (Sayaka Kitaouji) *Black Jack: The Movie (Ellen Schlier) *Black Lion (Hayabusa) *Blue Drop: Tenshi-tachi no Gikyoku (Azanael) *Blue Seed (Ryoko Takeuchi) *Captain Tsubasa: Road to 2002 (Misugi Jun (child)) *Chibi Maruko-chan (Maruo's mother) *Claymore (Galatea) *Crayon Shin-chan: Bakuhatsu! Onsen Wakuwaku Daikessen (Furoiran Kaoru) *Crayon Shin-chan: Otakebe! Kasukabe Yasei Ōkoku (Maihashi) *Demonbane (Naia) *Desert Rose (Helga) *Detective Conan (Case Closed!) (Mitsuhiko Tsurubaya/Megure Midori/Seiji Asou|Narumi Asai) *Detective Conan: The Phantom of Baker Street (Hiroki Sawada) *Detective Conan: The Private Eyes' Requiem (Mitsuhiko Tsuburaya) *Domain of Murder (Ranko Yotawara) *Doraemon (Shizuka's mom) *Doraemon: Nobita's Winged Heroes (Guske's Mother) *Edokko Boy: Gatten Taro (Oryu/Woman Reporter) *Eien no Filena (Sara) *Eiji (Kusanagi) *Ellcia (Christel) *Excel Saga (Purin) *Fire Emblem (Mars (young)) *Flower Witch Mary Bell (Ken) *Futakoi (Miyabi Hinagiku) *Gakusaver (Yumi Fujii) *Galaxy Fraulein Yuna (Fraulein D) *Gall Force: The Revolution (Pfizer) *Gallery Fake (Marian) *Gamba to Kawauso no Boken (Kamoku) *Gegege no Kitarō: Nippon Bakuretsu!! (Hana's Mother) *Genki Bakuhatsu Ganbaruger (Koutarou Kirigakure) *Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex (Sanou) *Gravitation (Tohma Seguchi) *Guardian Hearts (Saki Watari) *Gundam Wing (Quatre Rarerba Winner) *Hell Girl (Aki Abe) *Houkago no Tinker Bell (Hanamura-buchou) *Hurricane Polymar (Nina) *Idol Fighter Su-Chi-Pai (Cecil Telinger) *Idol Project (Yuri) *Idol Tenshi Youkoso Yoko (Maria Nagai/Shibuya no Kamisama) *Inuyasha (Jakotsu) *Jankenman (Jankenman) *Jungle Book: Shounen Mowgli (Lala) *Juu Senshi Garukiba (Ryuto) *K.O. Beast (C Seagull) *Kai Doh Maru (Douji Ibaragi) *Kaiba (Moka) *Karasu Tengu Kabuto (Kurosaten) *KenIchi the Mightiest Disciple (Shirahama) *Kiddy Grade (Timothy Constance) *Kidou Shinsengumi Moeyo Ken (Yuuko Kondou) *Kimagure Orange Road (Michi (Unexpected Situation)) *Kindaichi Shounen no Jikenbo (Seiko Kayama/Yurie) *Koihime†Musō (Kashin) *Kono Aozora ni Yakusoku wo - Youkoso Tsugumi Ryouhe (Naoko Asakura) *Kumo ni Noru (Ran) *Kyou Kara Ore Wa!! (Kyoko) *Kyouryuu Boukenki Jura Tripper (Ajari) *Little Lord Fauntleroy (Cedie) *Lord of Lords Ryu Knight (Hagu Hagu/Flora/Ken) *Lord of Lords Ryu Knight: Adeu's Legend (Hyunt/Rom) *Madō King Granzort (Kabbi/Musa) *Magical Girl Pretty Sammy (Ryoko) *Magical Project S (Oryo) *Mahou no Princess Minky Momo: Yume wo Dakishimete (Fairy Fe/Leonardo) *MAPS (Daine) *Marude Dameo (Tonma) *Maze (Solude "Whirlwind" Schfoltzer) *Mermaid Forest (Isago) *Metal Fighter Miku (Ginko) *Mirage of Blaze (Yuiko Takeda) *Mister Ajikko (Maurice) *Miyuki-chan In Wonderland (Cheshire Cat) *Mobile Suit Gundam 0080: War in the Pocket (Michiko Izuruha) *Mobile Suit Gundam F91 (Drosie Mua) *Mobile Suit Gundam Wing (Quatre Raberba Winner) *Mobile Suit Victory Gundam (Fuala Griffon/Ness Husher) *Moero! Top Striker (Maria) *Moeyo Ken (Yuko Kondo) *Mojako (Sorao) *Momoiro Sisters (Sakura Murakami) *Najica Blitz Tactics (A) *Natsuki Crisis (Kisumi Natsuki) *Nessa no Haou Gandalla (Yung) *New Cutey Honey (Gene) *One Piece: Chinjou Shima no Chopper Oukoku (Momambi) *Oniisama E... (Shinobu Hikawa's Lover) *Ore wa Chokkaku (Jun) *Phantom - The Animation (Lizzie Garland) *Photon: The Idiot Adventures (Aun's sister) *Pipi to Benai Hotaru (Mimi) *Planetes (Fee Carmichael) *Popolocrois Monogatari (Pietro) *Porfy no Nagai Tabi (Michael Balbattsua) *Pygmalio (Kurt) *Revolutionary Girl Utena (Kanae Ootori) *Romeo and the Black Brothers (Romeo) *Rumiko Takahashi Anthology (Matsuko Kogure/Mrs. Shinonome) *Ryūsei no Rockman Tribe (Orihime) *Saber Marionette J (Baikou) *(The) Sacred Blacksmith (Lucy) *SaiKano: Another Love Song (Mizuki) *Saiyuki (Linchei) *Sakura Wars (Ayame Fujieda) *Sakura Wars: The Movie (Kaede Fujieda) *Samurai Pizza Cats (Pururun) *Seraphim Call (Murasame Midori) *Sgt. Frog (Sylvie) *Silk Road Kids (Yuto) *St. Luminous Mission High School (Tadeku Umi) *Steel Angel Kurumi (Dr. Reiko Amagi) *Street Fighter Alpha (Rose) *Super Robot Wars OG Divine Wars (Shiro) *Super Robot Wars Original Generation - The Animation (Mai Kobayashi|Rebi Tohra) *Sword of the Stranger (Itadori's Wife) *Tales of Seduction (Sachiko) *Tales of Symphonia the Animation (Genis Sage) *(The) Telepathy Girl Ran (Junpei Tokita) *Tenchi Muyo! (Ryoko Hakubi) *Tenku Senki Shurato (Matsuri) *Tetsujin 28-go FX (Yoko) *Touka Gettan (Landlady) *Toward the Terra (Mother Computer) *Vampiyan Kids (Mama-san (pilot)) *Vandread (Meia's Oma) *Variable Geo (Kubota Jun) *Virus Buster Serge (Donna) *Voltage Fighter Gowcaizer (Omni Exist) *Wild Seven (Shinobe) *Windy Tales (Kaito) *Yamato Takeru (Kushinaga) *YAT Anshin! Uchu Ryokou (Emily) *Yokoyama Mitsuteru Sangokushi (Diaochan/Emperor Xian of Han (Young)) *You're Under Arrest: Full Throttle (Uranaishi (Fortune Teller)) *YuYu Hakusho (Shizuru Kuwabara/Koto) External links *Official site Category:People Category:Voice Actors